


Fanworks for Crossroads!

by nymja



Series: Crossroads [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fan edits, Fanart, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja
Summary: Links to all the amazing fanwork done for the Crossroads series -- a huge thank you to all the contributors!!!





	Fanworks for Crossroads!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been extremely fortunate and humbled in receiving such amazing fanworks for this series. I thought it would be good to have a place where links to everything is listed, and so that people can give these wonderful creators some love! Thanks so much to everyone <3 <3 <3 
> 
> all links go to tumblr, if your work is posted here, please let me know if you'd like it to link back somewhere else or be removed from the list! additionally if i missed your work PLEASE LET ME KNOW, and also I LOVE YOU <3 
> 
> thanks again to everyone who loved this fic enough to make content for it. im still really overwhelmed in an incredible way by the response to this series <3

**Edits**

[Rey's lightsaber edit](http://gizkasparadise.tumblr.com/post/165381478012/degouges-gizkasparadise-the-death-of-kylo) by degouges  
  
[Ben Kanata edit](http://gizkasparadise.tumblr.com/post/165909426042/degouges-gizkasparadise-stars-dont-come) by degouges  
  
[Moodboard for And I'm Here](https://ceallaigheirinn.tumblr.com/post/165380840548/so-i-made-a-mood-board-for-gizkasparadise-and-her) by [ceallaigheirinn](https://ceallaigheirinn.tumblr.com)  
  
[Edit of Chapter 15 ](https://roguewn.tumblr.com/post/163597581277/tribute-for-the-fanfiction-the-death-of-kylo-ren)of The Death of Kylo Ren by [roguewn](https://roguewn.tumblr.com)  


 

**Playlist**

[The Death of Kylo Ren ](http://gizkasparadise.tumblr.com/post/163270787197/thefaultinourauthorss-the-death-of-kylo-ren-a)playlist by [thefaultinourauthorss](https://thefaultinourauthorss.tumblr.com)  
  


**Artwork**  


 

[Aalto portrait](http://ioanasopov.tumblr.com/post/146520955105/i-love-gizkasparadises-works-and-especially-her) by [ioanasopov](http://ioanasopov.tumblr.com)

 

_scenes from The Death of Kylo Ren_

[Chapter 3](https://kylorenjyn.tumblr.com/post/152444389865/inktober-day-20-squeeze-this-one-was-inspired-by) by [kylorenjyn](https://kylorenjyn.tumblr.com)

[Chapter 3 ](https://neiticora.tumblr.com/post/142858433256/the-death-of-kylo-ren-by-gizkasparadise-he)by [neiticora](https://neiticora.tumblr.com)

[Chapter 14](http://miss-brown-eyes.tumblr.com/post/149612132103/and-i-dont-even-know-if-i-like-you-she-says-in) commissioned by [miss-brown-eyes](http://miss-brown-eyes.tumblr.com), by [panda-capuccino](http://panda-capuccino.tumblr.com)

 

_scenes from Stars Don't Come Down_

[Chapter 2](https://neiticora.tumblr.com/post/145970463166/stars-dont-come-down-by-gizkasparadise-rey) by [neiticora](http://neiticora.tumblr.com)

[Chapter 4](https://reylobase.tumblr.com/post/142986069156/for-stars-dont-come-down-by-nymja-on-ao3) by [reylobase](https://reylobase.tumblr.com)

[Chapter 12](https://neiticora.tumblr.com/post/147265420521/okay-i-know-this-is-getting-slightly-creepy-and) by [neiticora](https://neiticora.tumblr.com)

[Chapters 18/19 ](http://gizkasparadise.tumblr.com/post/149110846642/undermoonlit-skies-a-gift-for-gizkasparadise) by [ApolloIsBurning ](http://apolloisburning.tumblr.com)and [neiticora](https://neiticora.tumblr.com)

 

_scenes from And I'm Here_

[From Chapter 7 (cuddles!!!)](https://kayurka.tumblr.com/post/170268697879/twenty-four-hours-feels-like-years-in-the-life), by [kayurka](https://kayurka.tumblr.com)


End file.
